


Anniversary Party

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-08
Updated: 2004-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin share and celebrate  their experiences after being together 7 years through the course of one night (and day.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

''Pink ribbon scars  
That never forget  
I’ve tried so hard  
To cleanse these regrets  
My angel wings  
Were bruised and restrained  
My belly stings

Today is  
Today is  
Today is  
The greatest day  
That I have ever known

I want to turn you on  
I want to turn you round  
I want to turn you on  
I want to turn you

Today is the greatest  
Today is the greatest day  
Today is the greatest day  
That I have ever known ''

He awoke to all kinds of flowers: daisies, sunflowers, white roses. Tied with a yellow ribbon, a small card lay next to the bouquet.  
He smiled, stood up and walked over naked to read it. 

-happy you know what. hope to be home by 7. miss you.

Grinning, Justin lazily tugged on some of Brian's old jogging pants and carefully carried his flowers to the living room.  
The azure blue curtain was softly blowing in the light summer breeze. The buds tickled Justin's bare chest. He wished Brian was here to touch him, feel his flesh come to life. Instead he placed his flowers in a crystal vase and set them near the window, the petals growing accustomed to the sun.

'Good love is hard to find/ you got lucky babe/ when I found you'

He would give absolutely anything to be at home, where he should be on his anniversary. With his partner.Instead he uninterestedly shoved papers around his desk, wishing he could be in bed with Justin, feeling his smooth skin after they made love.   
It took 3 rings for Justin to answer.  
"Hello?''  
He sounded out of breath. Brian uncomfortably adjusted his pants.  
''Where were you? ''  
Justin laughed ''Wrapping your present.''  
'Were you? I wish I could have it now...''  
The way he moaned his last sentence made Justin weak, and he temporarily forgot to thank him for his morning present.  
''Brian, they're gorgeous. It was like I woke up in a painting, an explosion of flowers.''  
Brian smiled at his beautiful words. ''Youre such a writer.''  
''I know. So is it 7 yet?''  
Brian laughed. ''I wish.''  
''Alright, well some people have to wrap things. I'll see you tonight.''  
''Sure. Jus? Happy anniversary.''  
''Happy anniversary. Bye.''  
He turned off his cell phone and unvirtuosly counted the seconds until seven.

 

He unzippered his sweater and kicked off his shoes as he shut the door. He noticed the flowers next to the window. The curtains revealed the millions of stars in the sky.  
Not seeing Justin in the living room, he surveyed the bedroom. Justin silently padded out of the shower, a white towel wrapped around his slim waist, his hair dripping onto his body and the carpeted floor. A smile crept onto his face as Brian walked over to him.  
''You're early'' he breathed out between kisses.  
''I missed you'' Brian whispered softly in his ear.  
The towel slid to the floor as Brian picked Justin up in his arms.

* * *

Smashing Pumpkins,  
Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers


	2. Anniversary Party

It was what everyone hoped for, dreamed for, and he had it. The love of his life was holding him. He would always be in love with Brian.

Brian kissed his chest, his neck, grazed it softly with his stubble. He layed Justin down on the bed, his feet danging playfully against the side.

As he began to spread his legs, Justin stopped him.

''Not yet.''

He kissed his cheek and slowly stripped him of his clothes, leaving only his tight blue briefs.

Brian smiled and did as he started before. He kissed the inner parts of his thighs, felt how soft his flesh was around his hard dick. As much as he wanted to taste his husband, take all ofhimnto his mouth and suck him so hard he would come in 60 seconds, the need to eat him out won, and he started devouring Justin's tight pink hole.

''God Brian," Justin moaned, mumbling incoherently as he felt Brian's tounge on the inside of his body. Nothing would be better than this. Brian smiled, feeling Justin quiver slightly as he reached one of his sweet spots. One of his hands softly rubbed the small of Justin's back, calming him down , while the other captured his hand. He began to moan loudly, his right hand fumbling around Brian's auburn hair.

''Fuck Brian,'' Justin yelled, so close. 

He sneaked a peek at Brian, his head only visible as he felt Brian's fingers creep into his ass as his tounge moved to his dick. 

Brian sucked him greedily, lapping Justin up as he came into his mouth. Justin screamed his name, over and over, until Brian slowed down, taking in the last of his come as his heart rate slowed down.

He made his way up Justin's body, dripping his come onto his cheeks and licking it off as he kissed him.

''Happy Anniversary to me'', Justin said, utterly satiated, smiling as Brian kissed his blushing cheek.

''What do I get?" Brian asked quietly, grinning shyly into Justin's chest.

''You get to do me like you did in this dream I had.''

Justin sat back and let Brian straddle him, his hands intertwining with Justin's.

Justin reached free and instead moved them to Brian's face, holding him in his hands.

He explained himself. ''Fuck me against the wall, face to face.''

He sat them up, Justin's legs spread across his back.

 

He didn't need to say anything as he held Justin's hand and walked into their living room.


	3. Anniversary Party

He quickly placed a robe around Justin's bare shoulders as he poured them wine. Brian sat down, stretching out on the couch and smiled as Justin handed him a glass and sat at the other end, their feet ending up in each other's laps.  
Brian sipped his wine eagerly, some of it overflowing onto his face. Tiny drops slid down his chin, falling on his warm chest.   
Justin inched closer, kissing his sweet-tasting chest, placing his glass on the floor.  
His hands ended up on Brian's face, yet again, traveling along the curves of his grinning red stained lips.  
Brian casually ended their kisses, he wanted more.  
''Can I make your dreams come true?''  
He said it softly into Justin's ear, smoothing his wet hair out along the edges, his other fingers playing on Justin's back.  
''Too late."   
Justin smiled, and Brian romantically kissed him, understanding the want and the desire for romance on their anniversary, something he struggled with, but wasn't that hard when it came down to it.  
Brian also understood his own need, he needed to experience how it felt to be inside Justin again.   
Sex on their anniversary usually tended to be hot for the first few hours, dwindling down to lovemaking by the early morning, until their day and night ended, until their next anniversary.  
Brian grabbed Justin and held him close, giving him wet little kisses across his cheekbones and eyes. Justin's smile  
faded away into contentment, his life was never as fulfilling as this moment, he never felt more alive.  
''I love you, Jus."  
Justin whispered his consensus into Brian's shoulder as he felt his legs and lean torso end up against the coolness of the wall. It wasn't really white, since this particular wall contained handwritten messages, pictures of vacations and birthdays, small portraits of Justin that Brian sometimes drew, claiming that, other than sex, it was the best way to release 'pent-up frustration.' It was their wall to do whatever they wished with, and on this night they wished to have hot passionate sex against it.

 

It felt damp against his back at first, when Brian kissed his face and chest and nipples, but quickly turned into heaven as he felt Brian move inside him. His head remained stationary as Brian leaned in closer, their breath mixing together, their moans becoming one continous scream. 

 

Justin felt that if he were to die now, with Brian holding him, feeling his weight push him back against the wall, his finger wearing a ring given to him by Brian, it would be the best death ever.

 

''FUCK Justin!!"  
Brian screamed into Justin's pale neck, unable to resist giving the taut skin a little bite as he felt his orgasm coursing throughout his body.  
Justin remained incoherent, not unusual when they were really going at it. Lovemaking make Justin much more vocal, but when Brian pounded into him, his dick sliding into his tight hole, Justin lost it. Understandably.  
He knew Justin was close when his arms flailed at his sides, his legs softly tapping the small of Brian's back.  
He moaned loudly, sending Brian over the edge and coming inside Justin.  
As Brian continued to fuck him, Justin's face flashed from anxiousness to excitement to desperation.  
He slowly came, his breathing shallow and his voice coarse as he tried to speak.  
He smiled up at Brian, his forehead connecting with Brian's as he leaned in close to kiss his husband.

 

His body hurt in the best way possible. Brian leaned into Justin, kissing the small red spot on his neck.  
Brian held onto him, knowing that this was only the beginning.  
In more ways than one.

 

"Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you"


	4. Anniversary Party

The light that shone in from the moon lit up their dark house.  
He held Justin tight to his body, kissing his cheek softly and smiling into his face as he felt Justin wake up.

"So, have I satisfied you?"   
Brian smirked into Justin's face as he fidgeted to get out of Brian's hold, and turned around.

"Not nearly enough."  
It was a soft silent whisper, a hint of a smile on his wet lips.  
Reminding Brian of dances in the park in the fall with Justin, wrapping his scarf around his lithe figure, the two of them dancing to music only they could hear.  
Reminded him of Justin's soft breath on his ear when he said yes, he wouldn't mind being his husband, and also yes, he promised to shout it to the world when they woke up the next morning.  
Brian loved that morning out of all his days on Earth, the flowery curtains revealing sunlight that strayed into their window, the way Justin's hair fell ever so slightly on his face when he opened those heavy lashes and smiled his eyes at Brian.   
The way they walked down the streets of Manhattan, holding hands for every gawker and dissident alike, proclaiming that 'Look! We found what you all are still looking for!'  
Feeling invincible and loved and figuring out why he was alive. Cliche, and somewhat trite, but true nonetheless, Brian understood the reason people said they would die for their true love that morning.   
He could almost feel Justin's ring-wearing right hand inside his own, that wet kiss on his cheek as the cool autumn air replaced it with a coldness. He remembered sitting in Central Park, watching the ice skaters, feeling Justin's breath inside his mouth as they kissed with their eyes open, hands tangled together.

Returning to their present, Brian propped an elbow on his head and stared.

"Where did you go?"  
That hushed sweet wonderful whisper of Justin's again. 

Brian smiled, reached out a hand and stroked his ubiquitously soft cheek, feeling him warm into his touch.

''The morning after you said you would marry me."

Justin blinked his lids, eyelashes tapping the sensitive spot under his eye. Opened them again, the blueness seriously present.  
He decided that love was made. For them.  
Justin's lips curved ever upwards, his other free hand unnoticably moving to Brian's chest, near his heart.  
Unknowingly they created Justin's favorite day on Earth. The one he lived in, this moment.  
It was like the melodic haunted melody of an Elliott Smith song.  
Beautiful, tragic. But always love. Even in the deep sadness of his words, always love.

"What a lovely day that was."  
He smiled. The same moment that Brian did. Laughing together as if they were 16 year olds smoking a joint.  
Justin inched just a little more towards the warm body next to him, they were face to face. Sharing the same air.

"Now our lives are complete."  
Brian laughed, his own words sounding stupid aloud.  
Making light of a sappy moment was something he could always trust in himself.

Justin just continued smiling, his lips barely connecting with Brian's, sighing contentedly.

He knew that it was true, even if Brian laughed.  
His eyes gave it away.


	5. Anniversary Party

He snuggled in towards Brian's chest, hearing the slight heavy breaths he gave off. Justin nuzzled his face next to Brian's, smiling and feeling like they were 20 year olds again living in the Village, which meant sex 10 trillion times a day(he wasn't complaining) and saying  
'I love you' every 2 minutes. Almost like newlyweds. Almost like their honeymoon.  
''Babe, do you remember our place in the village?"  
Justin looked up at him.  
"Of course. We were young and in love."  
Brian laughed, secretly adored Justin for bringing that up, because that's how he felt tonight. Aftter 7 years of being married they were  
actually still in love , maybe more than ever before. It scared him.  
"I remember how much you wanted it. Christ, you were so horny back then."  
Brian snorted and held tight to Justin's hand.  
"No different from now."  
Justin kissed his cheek.  
"It was different! You were a 20 year old with a 9 inch dick who wanted sex from your partner every minute I wasn't inside you."  
Brian smiled and remembered that time when they found out that they were actually 'meant to be'. Stopped using condoms and went out into the world together.  
''Wait. How old were we?''  
Justin laughed this time.  
''20, darling. We were 20."

He had his mini-revelation. They had known each other forever.  
''Do you know how long we've known each other?"  
Brian said it so softly, Justin needed to move even closer to hear. Probably just so he had an excuse for Justin to be closer.  
''Almost a lifetime, babe.''  
Justin kissed his neck, his lips, his jawline. He saved a few for his forehead and some for his hair.  
He leaned in towards Brian, climbing in top of him and breathing in.  
''I want you inside me."  
Justin kissed Brian's lips again and held his hands above his head.  
''Wanna make love like 20 year olds?''  
Justin grinned down at him while Brian broke free and pulled him in closer, opening his legs and warming himself up for Justin to enter him.

Both being 30-something men, Justin 1 year older, it felt as if they were younger than 20, 16 maybe, it felt that brand new.  
He pushed softly inside Brian's ready hole, unable to control his smiles while Brian began to moan softly, utterly happy and more in love with Justin than he ever had been.

Sex in their 20s was messy and controlled. It was new and never fucking, always making love.   
Brian discovered their romance hadn't died while he screamed as Justin hit his prostate.  
They still had it.  
He came in no time, Justin a few seconds later, making Brian's body feel like a jellyfish, his insides numbing as he felt that ultimate connection, Justin coming inside him.  
He calmed down and slowed his uneven breaths, holding onto Brian for support as he kissed the sweet come off Brian's spotless face.

''Do I still got it?''  
Brian kissed his joking but questioning eyes, and nodded.  
''More than ever."

It was 3.  
Which meant that, technically, their night was over.   
But then again, they weren't your ordinary average couple.

Justin stood up for a minute, stretching his beautiful blonde body, and crooked a finger in Brian's direction.

"I have a surprise for you."


	6. Anniversary Party

Waltzing into their living room as if he were a god.  
Brian wore an old t-shirt, NYU sprawled across in olde English lettering, nothing else. Somewhat unsure of what the hell Justin was up to.  
He smiled at the sights. Those flowers were still there, with the window open. Their secret sex lives revealed to the revelers in the brightest city in the world.  
Justin put on some 60's music, the kind that swingin' guys would play to bed their chicks.  
It reminded him of when they went to see Breakfast at Tiffany's at 3 in the morning, both adoring Audrey Hepburn and covertly wanting to have a 3-way with George Peppard.  
'It's the blue eyes that turn you on, isn't it?'  
Justin laughed and cozied up to Brian as he kissed his cheek.  
He remembered the small cafe they went to after, at 5 in the morning, and ate croissants and drank chai tea.  
Justin sat in his lap the entire time.  
Brian loved that day too. 

''There you are love."  
Justin smiled, tried out a faux English accent which suited him quite badly, but Brian loved it. Sounded so completely true. He did it better than Gwyneth did anyway.

''Where's my surprise?"  
Brian asked it quietly, all smiles into Justin's chest as he sat near Justin's lap.  
''You want it now?"  
All seduction. He did this thing with his mouth, curved it in a different way when he was being sexy.  
''Yeah. I want it now.''  
Brian flipped his legs over the side of the couch as Justin walked over to the closet, wanting to be buried inside Justin's ass or at least near it.

He waltzed over to the couch where Brian sat, legs against his chest, all of him revealed.  
Justin smiled as he placed a small bag in Brian's hand and kissed his forehead, lightly touching his rosy cheek.  
It wasn't something sexy, like handcuffs and a black lacy thong.   
It made him think of Brian whenever he saw it.  
That day became one of his best days ever.

He pulled Justin into him, Justin's hand slipping under Brian's shirt and lightly rubbing his stomach.  
Unwrapped the creatively packaged present.  
Smiled wide at the memory come to life.  
Breakfast at Tiffany's. DVD.

Dimmed the lights and lit up their small ginger blossom scented candles, he laid back into Justin's arms and watched Breakfast at Tiffanys, wondered how the hell Justin knew.

"I love you, baby."  
Brian turned around during the scene where Holly Golightly and 'Fred' were doing things that they had never done, like going for breakfast at Tiffany's. It was his favorite scene, besides the end with the rain.

Justin embraced him.  
''I love you too."

Brian sat back and held hands with Justin.  
It was 4.

It started to rain, small drips of it entering their warm house, coating the mix of flowers with beads of wetness.


	7. Anniversary Party

I hope you dance I hope you dance  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)  
I hope you dance I hope you dance  
(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone)

* * * * * * *

 

Incandescent, glittery bubbles floated down his stomach, briefly stopping inside his bellybutton.   
Moved on down to his thick pubic hair, popping when they hit the warm water.  
Justin smiled as more bubbles moved on down his way, Brian's hands wrapped softly around his chest.  
He turned his head up a bit, glancing at his husband.  
His eyes were closed, a faint smile on his lips, listening to the hums of the music. Stairway to Heaven. Made him think of high school and gray nights and the big green trees Justin sat under when he wrote. Focused and concentrating.  
Brian felt eyes on him, a hand on his face.  
Turned Justin around so he was holding him in the soapy water, watching his eyes sparkle when he told him.  
"You seriously remember that? It was a million years ago."  
Brian grinned.  
"Not so much. But, it was our first date, and I'm ashamed you don't remember every single detail."  
Justin hit him on his chest, gave him a wet kiss on his nipple.  
''Tell me about it."  
Justin stood up, with Brian's aid, and began to slip on his pajamas, realization of the fact that it was 5 in the morning and they weren't tired at all. 

He watched him, the plaid red fabric fitting snugly on Justin's round hips, curving into the leanness Justin emanated.  
Flashed him a brilliant smile and turned around, most likely heading to the bedroom.  
Brian pulled the drain, sat for a minute and noticed the water flowing down the round circle. It all came together in one spot.  
Switched the lights off and carefully placed a towl around his stomach, sat cross legged in bed and waited.

Justin returned, wine bottle and 2 glasses in hand, a cigarette in his mouth. Chest slightly wet, hair messy and very bohemian, red lips curved inwards.  
Brian thought he never looked more beautiful.  
He placed the wine on the nightstand, leaning in for a kiss.  
Lingered for a few seconds more than he should have.  
Justin did his sexy walk, swaying his hips just a little, blowing kisses over his shoulder to Brian on the big comfortable bed.  
Selected a cd and turned the volume low, and flopped onto their bed and rested his head in Brian's lap.

One hand lay on Justin's ass, used the other to sip wine.  
"OK. Here's the magical mysterious story of our first date. Also known as, when hell froze over."  
Justin laughed, bit Brian's stomach softly. No mark this time.  
''It's not that I don't remember, per se, it's just, I want you to tell it to me."  
Justin pouted, sticking his lower lip out while Brian reached down and took it into his mouth. Connected their foreheads and remained that way for a long time.  
He stole Justin's cigarette and began, puffing in between breaths.

''You were 21 and extremely hip. Even for me, you were cool. You had this light blue blazer and tight jeans, cigarette in hand. I think I fell in love with you then, maybe because you could buy me beer, but I think it was your eyes."

Justin had pushed Brian back on the pillow, playing with his earlobes and occasionaly sucking on one. He knew every line, somehow, coming out of Brian's mouth it sounded new. He smiled at some points, laughed at others, and simply listened for the most part, waiting for the time when he got to tell the story of their wedding.

''And after our hour of sitting on the bench and eating ice cream, I think, you made the first move and kissed me. And you didn't close your eyes! I remember thinking, 'Cocky bastard!' but when I opened mine I realized why, because it was this thing we had. And most people say you have to make love happen, but with us it just appeared. I never expected you, but when we started going out I never wanted to let go."

Justin stared into his face while he spoke, nodding his head and kissing his cheek. They had a weird, for lack of a better word, relationship. At the beginning, anyway. He listened to Brian's telling of their first night together, how it felt completely right and perfect when he was inside Justin, the way he moaned his name and never closed his eyes when he came told Brian he had fallen in love, absolutely.

He stopped talking, inhaled and stubbed the cigarette out, having stopped anything more years ago. Justin looked joyful, he radiated joy was the only way to describe it.  
''Why you so happy?"  
He felt Brian whisper it into his cheek, and Justin leaned over and smiled into his face.  
''Cause you're all mine."  
Brian laughed.  
''Cmon, fuck me already. Make me squirm and scream and come until forever. Do you know its 5 in the morning?"  
Justin giggled as he spoke, feeling slightly giddy from the wine.  
''You're so silly when you're drunk."  
Justin sobered up a little, he wasn't that drunk, he didn't want to be drunk on his seventh anniversary.  
''I'm not. I swear. But I need you inside me, or I won't tell you the story about our wedding day."  
"Ah, manipulation. But I was there, remember?"  
Justin: master of the universe.  
"But I was gonna go in depth about our night. Including very naughty words and vivid descriptions. Maybe even pull out the video."  
Justin gave him a sweet smile as he lay on his back, hearing a Beatles song from the White Album, possibly Dear Prudence  
''Babe, it's a romantic song!"  
Justin grinned as Brian stopped for a second, listening to what sounded like Dear Prudence on their cd.  
''You're crazy and I love you."  
Brian softly whispered his admission into his lips and began moving inside Justin, holding their hands together.  
They came quick and hard, that rush of sweetness filled Justin up as he moaned and writhed and struggled to explain all the ways he loved Brian.  
He simply settled for 'I absolutely adore you.'

Justin lay spread wide on the bed, thoroughly satisfied but always hungry for Brian.  
Brian got up and made some coffee, suddenly understanding that it was fucking 6 in the morning. Thank God they had no previous engagements today, other than lounging around and making love.  
He watched Justin on their bed, body turned towards the window, watching the curtain blow. He saw him smile to himself, the sun stubbornly refusing to come up, the fall weather making it darker.

''Oh god, you're amazing."  
Justin expressed his gratitude at the lovely beverage after being up all night. Which he didn't mind at all.  
"Remember Pretty in Pink?"  
Brian sipped his coffee and turned towards his husband.  
"Course. We saw it."  
"You remind me of Duckie."  
He laughed his contagious laugh, grabbing Brian's free hand.  
''Why?"  
"Cause you're just so, you. Do you understand?"  
Brian kissed his cheek with his coffee stained lips, feeling so fucking incredible and loved and in love that it scared the shit out of him.  
Justin nodded, his eyes assuring Brian that he shouldn't be scared, why? Scared of finding love? He had him already, there wasn't anything else he needed.

Justin fell asleep a little later in Brian's arms, naked under the big blanket.  
Brian traced his lips with his fingers, the smoothness and folds and texture of them.  
He wanted to thank the world for letting him find love, made love happen.  
He danced. Never ever wanted to stop.

* * *

Lyrics by Lee Ann Womack


End file.
